


The Art of Revenge

by snapesgirl62



Series: Tangled Webs [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: EWE, F/M, Implied Incest, M/M, Multi, Post DH, implied orgy with bestiality, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-21 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapesgirl62/pseuds/snapesgirl62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lestrange family has a special way of celebrating their cousin Draco's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Art of Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> set in the Tangle Webs universe. many thanks to elfflame for the beta read. This fic uses some of the prompts voted on in a random poll back on my insane journal, in April.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR and various publishing companies along with Warner Bros. No profit is made by this exercise in creative writing

Poppy rested her hand on Rabastan's arm. They regally walked from the Apparition point to Malfoy Manor. In a bout of paranoia, she checked their disguises. Her husband still looked alarmingly like a young Dumbledore. Albeit a Dumbledore with good taste in clothing. Her own dress showed more cleavage and more leg than she ever would have done while being a Healing Matron. She tried to ignore Rab's grumbling about attending his younger cousin's wedding.

"Instead of the ceremony, we could attend a Slade concert. I hear they are touring again." She removed her hand from his arm and held still.

Rab's reaction was highly explosive to say the least. The only phrase she fully understood was expletive filled and had something to do with Bowie being a pouf of the highest order.

"That must be why Severus was so enamoured with him." She dryly commented.

Her husband shook his head. "Are you mental, Woman?"

"No, just trying to get your foul mood spent before we join the festivities. Am I succeeding?"

"It will take more than your questionable taste in music to make me be happy about returning to this place."

"All right then, how about art? What do you think of my oriental needlepoint?"

"Boring, too peaceful."

"What do you prefer?"

"Black and white, grey scale, maybe a touch of red. Anything with a blade in it. You know that." He sounded exasperated.

"You mean like my Molly Hatchet album covers?"

"The one with the dragon and snake is nice." Rab pinched his nose. "I appreciate your efforts, however, we need to move faster if we are to attend this fiasco. I promise to not shove my boot up Draco's arse should he in any way annoy me."

"We shall proceed with caution." She ruined her solemn pronouncement by giggling.

"If the opportunity presents itself, may I abuse cousin Lucius?"

"Why don't you ask Ro about that?" Poppy nibbled at her lower lip. "He did say he was going to meet us here."

"Yes."

"Any idea what was his mysterious errand?"

"Considering he gave Lucius the blasted white peacocks, he could be off getting any inappropriate gift you can think of, and several you are too lady like to consider."

Poppy rested her head on his shoulder and gave into laughter.

"Do try to contain your mirth, Wife. We mustn't make a scene."

"I know, the eyes of the World are on this ceremony."

They followed a path around the building and paused to greet their hosts.

Lucius and Narcissa were gracious yet a bit tense.

Poppy wondered what was wrong. Nothing appeared to be out of place. She didn't see Aurors or Death Eaters patrolling the grounds. The tents were tastefully decorated with swags of herbs and floral arrangements. A champagne fountain and appetizers were set out on the serving tables.

"Rab, do you think they are worried I might present their boy with a traditional bottle of mead?"

"Now that is a lovely idea. Pity you didn't think of it sooner. Where is Ro?" He looked at the gathered guests as they made their way to chairs at the back of the bride's side.

"I hope he arrives soon. It looks like they are getting ready to begin. Where is Severus?"

"I think he went with Ro." Rab murmured in her ear.

"Then we shouldn't worry about the present. Surely Severus will keep your brother from making any inappropriate choices."

Rab coughed to hide a laugh. His wife had a lot to learn about her spouses. So long as no one arrested them for being on British soil, she would have plenty of time to discover what constituted as acceptable for Ro and Severus.

Poppy reached over and toyed with his full beard. She made a little purring sound when Rab nibbled on her fingers. He stroked a hand down her back, teasing at her lacing.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I know." He smirked.

She noticed someone turning to give them a second glance. Her hair was lighter, she had ten hoops down her exposed back and a dark green ribbon was threaded through them. Between those changes, a bit of make up and her eye colour being altered, no one should recognize her. Nothing about Rab's dark auburn hair gave away who he was.

"Relax, they are entranced by your beauty." Rab whispered before nuzzling her ear.

Poppy giggled. She couldn't help herself. His moustache and beard tickled.

The bonding party took their places under a rose arbour. When a large blond male sat next to Poppy and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, she relaxed. A slimmer blond man sat on the other side of Rab. She nodded her head in greeting then smiled when he softly kissed Rab on the cheek.

She could try to enjoy the ceremony now that her family was together. It was odd seeing Ro and Severus look like long lost members of either the Yaxley or Malfoy clans, Rab's resemblance to Dumbledore was a bit more disconcerting. At least they were all disguised.

"Mawage is what bwings us here together." The official's voice was nasal. It was annoying, and his speech impediment had Poppy fighting down gales of laughter.

Severus looked remarkably calm and far too innocent.

Rab looked at Poppy and realized she was about to laugh. Putting an arm around her shoulders, he pulled her closer and silently encouraged her to tuck her head against his neck. His nervousness about their being back in England made him willing to be more demonstrative than usual. Their plan was for them to blend in with the other guests. He squeezed her shoulder at the next stifled bout of mirth, causing her to glance up at him. He frowned at her and lightly pressed the back of her head just before she was overcome by more laughter.

Somewhere in the gathered guests, an oath was muttered. One of the peacocks flapped it's wings and strutted up the aisle. It stopped two rows ahead and on the groom's side of the aisle and then began to hump the leg of a ginger haired guest who was wearing glasses.

A muscle twitched in Severus' jaw.

If the randy peacock was one of the arranged presents, this was going to be a long ceremony.

~~

Eventually the ceremony ended with Draco and Harry almost being pronounced husband and wife. Poppy kept her face hidden behind a handkerchief. Her body shook with hysterical laughter. Laughter that began with a choked sob at the request for the "wings".

If Ro had not whispered to one of the neighbouring guests how she always became emotional at bonding ceremonies, Poppy thought she may not have fallen into further fits of mirth. Then again, Severus looking positively innocent was more than a tad amusing.

The recessional music began and they stood to watch the happy couple walk arm and arm to the refreshment tables.

"Do not drink the champagne," Severus' voice was barely audible.

"We continue as planned?" Poppy snuggled against Rab who gave her an affectionate squeeze.

"Quietly and draw no attention to our departure."

Ro made his way to the far side of the gardens. Severus meandered over to the rose arbour and paused to talk with the officiate. Rab escorted Poppy to the front lawn. They unobtrusively walked back to the Apparition point and left for the Continent.

Two Apparitions, one port key and a Floo connection later, they arrived at a clothing optional resort in Brazil. Rab led her to the lift. Poppy leaned against him.

"Travelling is exhausting."

"Yes, it is. Our partners are already here."

"Good." She fidgeted with her dress.

"You can make yourself comfortable as soon as we're in our room."

"Do you think the children are behaving for my cousin."

"I'm sure they're behaving. Now as to if they are behaving well, that is another matter entirely."

The lift stopped on their floor and they exited. Poppy was happy to follow Rab down the corridor. He had a nice bum that the tailoring of his clothing displayed to full advantage.

"Quit ogling me and get in the room, Wife." Rab rolled his eyes at her. "What part of gay are you having trouble remembering?"

"None. Just because beef is not on the menu does not mean I cannot appreciate looking at a nice steak."

Rab rolled his eyes at her while motioning for her to enter their suite of rooms. Poppy reached up to unfasten the neck band of her gown.

"Let me." Ro's quiet offer earned him a glare from Rab.

"She has an appointment at the spa. If you help her, she will not be on time for her deep tissue massage." Rab unfastened the dress.

"I think Ro has a different deep tissue massage in mind." Poppy wriggled out of her dress. She toed off her shoes and began to take the jewelled ornaments out of her hair.

"Hold still, I need to unlace you and remove your hoops."

Poppy obeyed Rab. "Will you be back to your normal hair colour when I return?"

"Yes. I'm removing the facial hair as soon as you are ready to go to your appointment."

"What did you schedule for me?"

"Massage, facial, manicure and pedicure. They will be furnishing fruit beverages to help you remain hydrated."

"In the meantime, Ro will be giving you a deep tissue massage?"

"Quit being impertinent." Rab swatted her on the arse.

"Yes, Master." She wriggled her bum then held still when he tugged on her final hoop.

"And you wonder why our daughter doesn't behave well?"

As soon as the final hoop was removed, Poppy bent over and unfastened her garter belt and then rolled down her stockings. She tossed them along with the belt at Ro. "Something to inspire you for later activities."

Poppy strutted out of the room. She rolled her shoulders and half purred as she made her way to the lift. A part of her wanted to watch Ro and Rab at play. However, the half day in a spa was a delightful present from her men.

~~

Rab and Ro were resting by the swimming pool when Poppy's spa time was complete. She gracefully settle on a lounge chair next to Ro.

"[Bugs](http://i24.photobucket.com/albums/c37/wenchciara/art/GlamorousPedicuredecoratedladybug.jpg)? You had them paint your nails to look like bugs?"

"The brat princesses will think it art of the highest order. Did the two of you have a nice rest?"

"Yes, we're well rested." Ro smirked at her.

"What did we give the newly married couple?"

Rab snorted and rolled onto his stomach. "Let's just leave it at Ro did not waste money on art."

"Oh, did he gift them with one of those Lisa Frank monstrosities the girls adore?"

"No. Poppy, what are your thoughts on the cabana boy?"

"You're changing the subject, Ro."

"He looks nice enough to me." Rab quietly observed. "Is he to keep me entertained while Severus is off buying books and you two are engrossed in disgusting mating habits?"

"If he pleases you, I don't see why you shouldn't find out his work schedule."

"Promise me, no wall sex in the lift or the corridor. We're not welcome at two resorts because of your enthusiastic displays." Rab grumbled.

"Let us discuss the merits of cubist verses impressionist art." Ro held out a hand to Poppy and helped her to stand.

She was content to talk about art with Ro. His interest in antiques made him knowledgeable in several subjects which could not be turned into sexual innuendo. This was a necessary trait for when they were in public. There was something about Ro that made Poppy want to think of nothing but sex.

By the time they entered their suite of rooms, Poppy was ready to climb Ro's body. She snogged him before he managed to close the door. Ro chuckled and lifted her, partially slamming her into a wall and a nearby table. She growled, wrapped her legs around him and bit his neck.

"Fuck me, right here and now."

"No,nonononono." Severus groaned from the sitting area.

"Yes, yes, yes." Poppy half shouted. She clawed at Ro's shoulders.

"Fuck yes, you're already wet for me." Ro's voice was filled with admiration.

She flailed with one hand when he slid his cock in her. A lamp hit the floor. There was the sound of a door closing. Soon, the only noises in the room were Ro's moans, Poppy's gasps and of flesh hitting flesh. They didn't make love, they mated with the enthusiasm of a pair of wild animals. He grunted and thrust in deep, making her cry out in satisfaction.

"Feel better?"

"Much better. It's been hours since we had a nice hard shag. You, Sir, are still hard."

"I have to pace myself, between you and Rab, a lesser man would be dead."

"We'd never settle for less than the best."

He softly laughed.

"I love it when your prick is still in me and you laugh. Feels so good."

Ro carried her to the bed room. He eased out of her warmth and urged her onto her hands and knees. She spread her legs for him.

"Beautiful." He slid his cock back in her and began to ride her hard.

She gripped the bed covers. "Gods, Ro!"

"Once more." He coaxed. He groaned when her body tightened around him. He was not going to last much longer. "Close."

"Please, please, please." She sobbed.

Ro changed the angle of his thrusts and shoved her over the edge once more before filling her with his seed.

"Are you two quite finished?"

"What happened with the cabana boy?"

"No fraternizing with the guests. I'll come back to visit with him another time." Rab flopped onto the bed and watched Poppy slowly roll from side to side.

"Trying for another?"

"Maybe. I thought we could take over the Wizarding World and make it safe for purebloods with our progeny."

Severus glowered at them from the door way. "Are you animals quite through with your disgusting display?"

"Yes." Poppy cuddled against Ro. "Now one of you tell me, what did we give to Draco and Harry as a wedding present."

"There was more than one present." Severus hedged.

"TELL ME."

"I made a batch of the wedding night aphrodisiac and put it in the champagne fountain. The official had a glass before the ceremony. His lisp was a side effect of a counter potion."

"At least you gave him an antidote."

"Not until after Lucius found him shagging one of the peacocks in the back garden."

Poppy shrieked with laughter.

"Apparently the bird has a taste for humans because it kept following him, the official, not Lucius. Then the bird drank from the fountain and I thought Narcissa was going to have it served up as the main course for the wedding breakfast. Instead, one of the House-elves carried it off, but it must have escaped."

"How long after all the guests had champagne before the orgy started?" Rab looked at his nails as if he were considering a manicure.

"You and Poppy cleared the house before Arthur Weasley and his daughter began fornicate. The rest of the guests were ripping off clothing when I left."

"Lucius must be furious with you."

"He didn't appreciate my artistry at your wedding. It serves him right to shag one of his blasted fowls while being fucked by Shacklebolt."

Poppy hummed, "Now that is an interesting mental image."

"Rather be able to subdue the Minister." Rab muttered. He looked at his brother. "What did you inflict on the boys?"

"Nothing too horrible. I did have a spot of trouble finding an albino and a dark brown jarvey but the newly married couple were greeted by fornicating jarveys thanks to Severus' potion and a friend in the rare animal trade."

"A pair of Jarveys? Did you have those things trained to say anything specific?"

"Nothing much." Ro became interested in the bed spread.

"Ro, quit being a tease."

"They might have been taught to say Potty, Scar Head and Ferret."


End file.
